


Sven's Story

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Voltron Force
Genre: F/M, WTF even was Voltron Force?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: I honestly have zero idea what happened in this...





	Sven's Story

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have zero idea what happened in this...

It all began several months ago when Haggarium was officially recognized as an issue in the Galaxy Garrison. They began to teach students about the dangers of the mineral. One young girl, known as Rane, outcast by society, turned to sciecne and became very interested in the element, usually spending days researching anything she could find out about it. It was a month later that Rane found a site profiling in detail each of the Voltron Force members, current and former. She learned of Sven, the man who had exiled himself to a distant planet known only as Crydor. She learned that he had a Haggarium infection and the only reason he exiled himself was that he felt he was too far gone. Suddenly a crash interrupted her thoughts. 

"The space explorers just love crashing into that empty field don't they," Rane mumbled under her breath. 

She jumped up and ran outside, what she realized as a Polluxian space craft, and an old one at that, had crashed in the field. It wasn't a space explorer who had crashed the space craft, and no one was staggering from the wreckage, so she could only assume that the pilot was unconscious amongst the wreckage. Rane, being used to rescuing space explorers in training, quickly climbed to the cockpit of the ship and producing a pocket knife, picked the lock of the craft and climbed into the small space. She quickly cut the safety belt from around the pilot and set him on the edge of the control console before climbing out and carrying him down the space craft. 

She carried the strange man into the house and laid him on the bed in the guest room. He was wearing cold gear, advanced cold gear from a few years back. After a quick injuries survey, Rane turned off the lights before leaving the room. She wanted to finish a few details on the project she was working on. Complex scientific equations filled a page of a notebook. She surveyed the notes and added one last detail before sitting back, she had done it. She created a cure for Haggarium infection, proving that not only was it possible to create this cure, but that it was so simple that it was done by a high school kid and not some scientist for the Galaxy Garrison. The man woke some time later, finding his way around the house, looking for any inhabitant. Rane had decided that it was time for her to go cook dinner and so she walked out of her laboratory. She had just begain cooking when she heard the man walk into the room. 

"Hey, you're up. Please sit down, dinner will be ready shortly,' Rane said, stirring some vegetables in a pot. 

The man sat down at the table and soon a plate of vegetables and rice appeared in front of him. He had apparently stripped off the cold gear and Rane could now see his face properly.

"Where am I," The man asked, his accent peculiarly thick. 

"You're in Springfield, Louisiana, USA, planet Earth. My name is Rane," she responded. 

"Nice to meet you Rane, I'm Sven," he introduced.

"Wait, you're the former pilot of the blue lion of Voltron," Rane said amazed. 

"Yeah, I was," Sven responded. 

"I know this is a weird request, but can I see your bite mark," Rane asked. 

Sven had finished eating a few minutes ago and was perplexed by this request. 

"Why do you want to see the bite mark Hagar's cat left," Sven asked. 

"I think I may be able to help you, I just finished development on a strong cure for Haggarium infections," Rane responded. 

Sven looked at the girl as if she were crazy. 

"There's no way you can help me," Sven said. 

"I'm sure I can, besides, there's no harm in trying. It's only one injection, I promise," Rane responded. 

After thinking over the facts, Sven nodded and went to the lab with Rane. 

"Can I tell you a secret Rane," Sven asked. 

"Sure, of course you can," Rane responded. 

"I'm afraid of needles," Sven said.

"Do you have a woman you'd love to be back by her side again," Rane asked. 

"Yes, her name is Romelle, she's the princess of Pollux," Sven replied. 

Rane had prepared the injection following the instructions she had written down.

"Just think of Princess Romelle," Rane said, preparing the injection site. 

Sven nodded, scared, and not really sure whether to trust the kid or not. Rane injected the cool blue liquid into Sven's blood stream and took the needle from his arm, placing a band-aid over the small puncture wound. 

"There, that wasn't so bad, huh," Rane said. 

Sven on the other hand was crying. 

"Do you want a lollipop," Rane asked. 

Sven nodded, drying the tears from his face. Rane opened a cabinet and smiled.

"What color," Rane asked. 

"Purple," Sven responded and Rane handed him the lollipop. 

"If this works on me, then will it work on my son," Sven asked. 

"It should, at a little under half the dose," Rane responded. 

A smile appeared on Sven's face, a hopeful smile. Rane walked over to an interstellar communication device and punched in a code. The code for Galaxy Garrison and a girl answered. 

"Galaxy Garrison Help Desk, how may I assist you," the girl said. 

"Galaxy Garrison, I need the code for the castle of Pollux," Rane answered. 

"Alright, the code is 23-45-69-11," the girl said. 

Rane hung up and punched the code into the interstellar communications device and they reached the castle on Pollux.


End file.
